


Paint

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Trauma, post dsod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: AU. In which Joey and Kaiba attempted to make things work to no avail, and the two went their separate ways. Years later, Kaiba has moved and now has a son while due to circumstances out of his control, Joey finds himself battling his own demons. Joey has given up all hope in seeing Seto again, but that changes when a young blue eyed boy bumps into him one night.orJoey accepted that fate had different plans for he and Seto, but little by little, Kaiba's son brings them back together.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, others later on - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while. I was working on my final class (i am surprised I'm still alive), so I couldn't write it. but I'm done with everything now !! Finally got my degree, so yay :D

"I won't be long." Joey's tired voice spoke into the screen of his phone as he balanced it against his shoulder. "Yeah--yeah, I'm sorry--I should have told you." 

Apologetically, he sighed, receiving the same gesture from the person on the other end. Joey felt a twinge of guilt, placing the milk in his basket to free up his hand. He then held the phone to get a better grip, and continued.

"Look, next time I'll tell you when I'm out--promise. It's just, you've been so busy and I wanted to do something special for you. I'll meet you back at your house and we can make dinner--talk to you later." 

He pressed 'end' on his device and slipped it into his pocket, his eyes focused on the groceries. 

It had been a few weeks since he'd been out by himself and he liked to think of it as progress. His anxiety, as usual crept within the depths of his mind, as it had been some time since he'd been in such a crowded place without anyone to accompany him. Granted it was late, and more people were home, still it was progress to Joey.

He inhaled, casually tossing more items into the basket as he approached the checkout line.

To his inner shock, check out went fine. The cashier was kind, her eyes were soft as she scanned Joey's items and wished him a goodnight. The prior pounding in his heart subsided and he took what little groceries he had, heading outside of the store.

Manouvering his hand, Joey grabbed his phone and sent a text:

"Done, you can come and get me".

There were a few benches outside, adjacent to the fairly empty parking lot. Taking a heavy breath, Joey made way to one of them, hurriedly shoving his phone back into his pocket. Not paying attention however, one of the grocery bags slid down his arm and onto the ground. Joey gasped at the slight incident, mentally cursing as he bent over to pick up the stray oranges that currently rolled around the place.

"Hey--let me help you." 

The voice caused Joey to jump, his heart thumping faster than before while he looked around to see where it originated from.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you!" 

Joey's voice trembled as he mustered, "It's...it's fine..." . His arm shook involuntarily as he waved off the disturbance. Quickly, he started to find his breath again after realizing that the voice belonged to a young boy. He held some of Joey's stray fruits, his blue eyes staring up in curiosity as he stepped forward.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Joey had to take a seat on one of the nearby benches, the boy following him in concern with his fruits. "I just...I get scared easily ya' know. My heart sometimes beats faster than I can breathe..."

"Should I call someone?"

Joey shook his head. "My friend is on her way, thanks for askin'."

The boy nodded, jumping on the bench next to Joey and handing him the fruits. For a moment, as Joey's heart readjusted, the two sat in silence. The night was rather quiet, save for the cool breeze that tousled Joey's hair every few seconds, making it somewhat easier for him to breathe.

After a much needed exhale, his eyes rested on the boy. 

"Um kid...no offense but, shouldn't you be home with your parents?"

"My parents don't care what I do. They probably don't even know I'm gone." He was articulate for a child, so Joey figured he was around six of seven. "Dad always leaves to go where mom is...but even when he comes back, he ignores me. Mom doesn't do much either when I visit her...I just stopped. She doesn't notice I've stopped coming."

Joey blinked.

"Your parents are split then? Mine were too--that can't be easy."

"They're not split but...they just have a long distance relationship. Somehow I came out of it...they might as well be split, I might as well not even be their son." He looked at Joey, a smile on his face. "It's nice to have someone who understands."

Joey shrugged, feeling his walls break down just a bit. There was something about this kid that made him feel safe. 

"Yeah, my parents didn't really want me. I got into all sorts of issues though--gangs and stuff. You're not into any of that crap--are you kiddo? Look, I get it's hard but--"

"I wouldn't get into any of that stuff, you don't have to worry!" The boy responded, taking a deep breath. "I'd just run away, that's all."

The boy grew silent again, his blue eyes resting ahead as both he and Joey watched the cars pass. Every second or so, Joey caught a few glances of him, from his familiar blue eyes to light blue hair. He looked like someone, someone very important to Joey in the past and someone who brought Joey an unimaginable amount of pain and suddenly, that feeling of safety began to vanish. 

But no--it couldn't be him, not now and not out here. There's no way he--Seto Kaiba--would let his own child out of sight (even thinking of the man's name sent trembles down Joey's spine).

Joey had known Seto had a son in the after life that he brought with him, and undoubtedly, he'd love and cherish his son. There was no way this random kid was the son of Joey's billionaire ex, no matter how much he favored him. The story didn't match, the location didn't match either...Perhaps Joey's paranoia and anxiety was coming back.

Seto Kaiba was gone, out of Joey's life. He'd left his mark and done an irreversible amount of damage--no way would he'd let his son go walking around Domino at night. Kaiba was many things, but not a neglectful father.

In the midst of his thought, Joey's phone began to ring.

"Hey." Joey spoke answering it. "Yeah, I'm still here. No, I'm not alone....no he's a kid. I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up, placing the phone on the bench.

"Kid, my friend is comin' to get me...do you need a ride home or anywhere? What's your name by the way?"

He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened again. "My name is Hiro...and no I'm fine, I can walk home."

"Hiro, I'm not too comfortable leavin' a kid out here alone. Maybe I can call the police or somethin'--"

It was then, a car pulled up and rather instinctively Joey stood. At first he thought it was his ride however...that was too soon. He called her what, a minute ago? Plus he didn't recognize the car and it seemed a little to pricey to be anyone he knew. 

"Shit." Hiro spat from beside him, standing up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hiro--what is it?"

Joey's question was answered when the car parked next to them, and out jumped someone just a bit shorter than Joey.

"Hiroto--what the hell! Get in the car!" 

From where Joey stood, his vision was slightly obscured until the figure stepped into the headlights. Yet even then, the familiar tone of his voice was enough to send Joey's heart spiraling into a few wayward beats, his breath growing ragged after. 

"Who is that you're with--"

When the figure came into light, his soft blue eyes widened when they rested on the duo.

"..J...Joey."

Joey's expression turned blank as the figure, now completely recognizable came into view. Though he'd grown just a bit taller and his hair more kept and brushed back than years ago, he was no stranger to Joey. Though he was not the Kaiba responsible for hurting Joey in the past, Mokuba's mere presence was still enough to send Joey's heart into a shock, and awaken that anxiety he tried so hard to fight off.

"How...how have you been Joey?"

Joey didn't say anything, he only stared. His stomach churning as he gazed at Hiro--well Hiroto--who wore an expression of guilt on his face, as if he'd just been caught in a lie. 

"I've been better." Joey forced. "Guessin' this is your nephew...your brother's son."

Mokuba motioned for Hiroto to come forward and he did, his sympathetic eyes drifting toward Joey before he joined his uncle.

"Yeah..." Nervously, Mokuba responded. He took a breath, opening the car door to let Hiroto crawl in. "Hey..I'm sorry about what happened back then with your dad and my brother...are you still in the mental hospital? Is everything still alright--"

"Joey!" Another familiar voice rang through the other end of the parking lot, and within seconds, Tea joined the tense group with her phone in her hands. "Joey--I've been calling you! What's going on--" She paused, her eyes resting on Mokuba then Hiroto who had not yet gotten in the car.

"What the hell? Mokuba--"

"Tea--"

"Save it--let's go Joey!" 

Somewhat automatically, Joey found himself nearly running toward Tea; all the confidence and strength he'd built blowing away like the wind. He didn't even notice his fingers were intertwined with her, squeezing them like she was his life source.

"Let's go home."

They turned away, though Joey caught a glimpse of the Kaiba's once more.

Hiroto looked sad, genuinely hurt at the thought that he'd distressed Joey so much. Joey didn't know what to think of it, he was in to much internal dismay to make sense of what was happening. Half of him wondered where Seto was, did he know where Hiroto had been?

It didn't matter. 

Joey clutched Tea's hand harder, aware of how tumultuous this night would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Please tell me what you think!

_Joey had rushed over to the mansion the moment he'd gotten the text, his heart still pounding from the fall out he'd had with his father. Seto's message, as ominous as it was did not bring him any ease. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, and he feared one heartbreak would rather quickly followed the other._

__

_He didn't know if he could handle whatever Seto was going to tell him, not after his father had practically ruined his life. But Seto's simple text, "Joey--come here now, I don't think I can continue this" terrified Joey yet gave him an idea of what the night had in store._

__

_He didn't even hesitate when he got to the drive way, quickly rushing past Roland and making his way to Seto's office. As usual, Seto sat behind his desk, his calm demeanor enough to chase a few fears away from Joey._

__

_"Seto--what the hell is this?" He took out his phone. "My day's been pretty shitty! 'Dis is honestly 'the last thing I needed to see--"_

__

_"You know I go back and forth to the After Life?" Kaiba interrupted. "You knew that. Let me speak before you react."_

__

_Joey forced his own mouth shut._

__

_"I'm married. I was married months ago and now, my wife and I are expecting a child. Sorry Joey, what we had was interesting but it wasn't love...."_

__

_Seto kept talking yet Joey felt the world crumble beneath him. First it was his father, now this...he didn't know if he could survive it._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Joey, are you sure you don't wanna stay for an extra night? I can talk to your doctor--she'd probably understand." Tea inclined.

"Nah," Joey smiled, his fingers on the handle of the car door. "You've done enough Tea...'specially the other night. Next time, I'll make sure to call 'ya before I go out by myself. I hate troublin' you though--"

"Joey, I'm your right of attorney...you're suppose to trouble me." She grinned. "See you tomorrow." Joey gave Tea one hopeful smile before exiting the car, and slowly made his way to the large building he'd learned to , after some time, call home. 

As a child, Joey swore he'd never go to one of these places. 

He'd spent the better years of his early life having to wait for his father outside of rehabilitation centers for his alcoholism and gambling addictions, only for Joey to know his dad would end up back here in a month...a week...and then eventually, he'd be kicked out. 

Now Joey was in the same situation--well sort of.

Not a rehabilitation center for alcohol or anything like that. More like, a center for people who had attempted to take their own lives. As a child he called places like these 'mad houses', but the people here weren't mad. They were sad actually; lost after life had mistreated them so much. Many of them were a lot like Joey--living a normal life until things spiraled out of their control.

Now they were here, mandated by the city to stay until they were deemed safe enough for themselves and society.

"How was your weekend?" The front desk attendant asked as Joey stepped through the sliding doors. She had grown used to Joey, and had seen his progress from being restricted from leaving the facility, to being able to leave every weekend. She was always kind to him, no matter how rough her day had been.

"It was great!" Joey put on a smile, hiding away the anxiety from the previous couple of nights. "Bumped into some old friends....well, saw someone in my past, let's just say that."

He smiled, running through the whole background and checkup process again before going back to his room (or his 'cell' as he liked to call it, though he had been moved to different rooms over the past months--his current one was rather large, with a kitchen, living room, etc. All because of good behavior). The first thing he did was hopped on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. 

His mind undoubtedly reflected on the past couple of nights and undeniably rested on Hiroto.

There were still so many questions that Joey had. So many fears of the future that he had thought he'd buried long ago. Now, seeing Seto's son, seeing Mokuba and just being aware of their existence brought a type of pain to Joey that he didn't know could still affect him.

He had to focus--had to tell himself that they were out of his life for good. Seto was probably still in the after life with his wife, whom Joey had no hatred or ill feelings for. He just wanted them all to leave him alone, and let him heal so he could finally move on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0

"Hey uncle--are we gonna talk about what happened over the weekend?" Hiroto was as perceptive as his father, and knew that Mokuha was obviously hiding something. With that, Hiroto knew exactly just what Mokuba was being so distant about. This man--Joey Wheeler--the only person in the world who could get any type of emotion out of his father Seto, seemed to be a taboo subject for the Kaiba's in general. Still, Hiroto was curious. 

"What is there to talk about?" In a similar fashion as Seto, Mokuba found himself behind Seto's desk, running his hands against the keyboard. "I'm sure you know enough about who that guy was."

Hiroto shrugged in response, because he did. He'd already done extensive research on Joey, there were just some things he was missing--for instance--why he was in a mental facility and what his true relationship was with Seto Kaiba. The most important thing Hiro knew though, was that whenever Joey's name was mentioned, in a casual conversation or in reference to Seto'a past, there was a slight change in his expression--saddness, happiness regret and then it was gone.

Kaiba was so distant toward everyone. Toward Hiroto himself, toward his mother, toward Mokuba yet Joey evoked some form of emotion. And Hiroto wanted to get to know, and even befriend the man who made his father seem more human. 

"I think we should go and apologize to him for scaring him." Hiroto spoke from the other side of the desk, jumping to get his uncle's attention

"I think the best thing to do would be to stay way from him. That means you too Hiroto. Our family hasn't been kind to Joey. He's not just some experiment you can toy with, like your father did. He's a person and we ruined him." Mokuba rarely if ever cared about people that were outside of his societal and family bracket, but the way he spoke about Joey was really genuine. 

Hiroto nodded, feeling his heart kind of twinge at his uncle's candor. Mokuba, like Seto could be somewhat distant toward Hiroto. Hiroto had gathered over the months (after listening to arguments and snide remarks from Mokuba) that Mokuba had somewhat resented him. He also resented Seto as well, and more than likely Hiroto's mother. 

It was no secret that running back and forth to the After Life meant that Mokuba had to watch the company--Mokuba had other plans however. Hiroto had learned he wanted to do other things with his life that were so far removed from running Kaiba corp. Yet, Seto put the responsibility on him, and later on he placed the responsibility of watching his son upon Mokuba.

While Mokuba's cold demeanor sometimes hurt, Hiroto was no fool and understood completely.

"I'm gonna go to my room now." Hiroto announced. 

Mokuba waved him off and went back to his own work. 

Hiroto vanished past the corner and to his room, like he said. However, he did not stay there. Hiroto took his shoes, his small backpack with a map and some spare change and silently slipped through the mansion where no one could see him. As he had before when he was not being watched, he made way to downtown Domino, hopped on the train to the inner city and began his search to the mental facility. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a light knock on Joey's door, yet loud enough for him to hear it past the low volume of the television.

He was quick to reach the door and open it without any hesitation. He didn't really ponder on who it could be; either an orderly, Tea, Yugi, Mai or Serenity--no one else came to visit him. Yet the moment he opened it, he was met with slight confusion, for there was no one standing there.

"Hello?" He peaked his head out, looking around, down the hallway and in response, shrugging when no one answered. 

He shut the door, going back to the sofa to resume his television watch until...he noticed a person, a small person sitting on the sofa, 

"Can I help you?" This was not the strangest thing to happen in this facility, but children weren't usually on this end of the building. They were on the left wing and had little to no interactions with adult patients. Yet, when the boy turned around and Joey was able to see his face, all confusion was suddenly chased away when he realized who it was.

"Hiro...Hiroto?" He blurted out. "Kid what are ya' doin' here?" Joey pushed away his fears and anxieties but kept a distance. "Does your uncle know you're here?"

"Nope." Hiroto was honest this time. "Not that he'd mind if I was gone. Everyone seems to be annoyed of me." 

He jumped off of the sofa and faced Joey, his expression as genuine as his voice. "I'm sorry for what happened over the weekend. I didn't know all that was going on. The truth is, I had done some research on you before and was curious--"

"Why were you lookin' me up?" Joey question was far more harsh than he wanted it to be, but he needed to know. "Did your dad set you up to it?" That was a silly question--a dumb question actually, but he had to know. 

Hiroto shook his head. "I'm sorry again...but dad didn't have anything to do with it. It's just that...mom and dad aren't really in love, they don't like each other and I don't think they like me. Dad never smiles, he isn't ever happy. But one day, he and uncle Mokuba were talking about you and...dad's eyes lit up. He seemed happy, even if it wasn't for a long time." He shrugged. "Dad hasn't ever smiled around me, so it was nice to see him smile for something or someone else. You make him happy, and I just wanted to meet the person that made him...happy. Maybe you can make me happy too."

If this was anyone else, Joey would have kicked them out of his room by now. But, he felt a strange sense of responsibility toward this boy. Perhaps responsibility wasn't the best word, but maybe pity and even understanding. 

"So what do you wanna do then? Ya wanna talk?" Joey kept his distance. "We can do that, for a while...but I need'a call your uncle. You're still a kid, you can't be in some grown man's room."

Hiroto frowned. "I understand...what if...what if I called my uncle and he said I could stay?"

Joey sighed, taking a seat on the cough. "It isn't that easy. Ya' have ta'...get permission...well I have to give ya' permission to be in here, to be a visitor. Plus, it's a violation--I mean you're a kid so it's not that bad!" He saw the nervous expression on Hiroto's face.

"Hey--let's go to the front, and we can call your uncle. Then we can ask him if you can visit." At this point, Joey would just say anything to get Hiroto out of his room. Not because he was uncomfortable with him, because his prior anxiety had melted away into sympathy. But he was still nervous at the fact that a child was running around Domino, alone.

"Okay." Hiroto joined Joey, and rather instinctively grabbed his hand.

Getting to the office didn't take long. All the while, Hiroto held tightly onto Joey until the two reached the receptionists desks.

"Had a little visitor." Joey spoke.

Shocked, the orderly leaned over the desk, her eyes wide as she saw the small boy standing near Joey.

"He's so small! I didn't see him! Mister, are you lost? Did you sneak in here?" 

Hiroto reddened in embarrassed, but Joey ruffled his hair, helping him gain his confidence back. "I just wanna see my friend!" He motioned toward Joey. "Is that okay."

"We'll have to call your parents okay? Just to talk to them! Do you have their number?"

"My mom and dad are away now, it's my uncle! I can call." He ran around the desk and held his hands up for the phone. Effortelssly, he dialed Mokuba's number. Instantly, there was a yell of anger on the other side from Mokuba. Within a few moments, Mokuba pulled up the facility, gaining an audible gasp as he did so. He heard the whispers and exclamations of shock, as none of the orderlies expected to see a Kaiba so casually walk into their mental facility. 

Mokuba's eyes were focused however on the young boy standing next to Joey, still holding Joey's hand despite the disarray.

"Get over here Hiroto!" Mokuba nearly shouted. "I told you to stay way from from Joey--"

"It's okay." Joey could already feel little Hiro's hand tightening over his own. He decided to step forward. "Mokuba, he didn't cause any harm--I swear!" 

The tension was so tough, Joey could slice through it. Now in the light, Joey had a better look of Mokuba than he did that night in the parking lot. He was certainly taller, soon to be as tall or even taller than Joey himself. Among other things, he looked exhausted--tired almost. Joey hadn't talked to him in a few years, so he wondered what events had conspired in his life to steal his usual expression of innocence away. 

"Sorry Joey, for all of this. I really am. I know this can't be easy--come on Hiro." Hiroto's grip eventually loosened and in defeat, he slowly walked over to his uncle.

"Hey, Mokuba." Joey exhaled, feeling that heaviness in his heart grow stronger. For the first time in years, he approached Mokuba, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I'm really not upset....um...." His gaze reached Hiro. "Can he come and visit, sometimes? He wanted too--I can put him on my visitor's list, and you can bring him whenever you want to." There was a whirlwind of emotions that went through Mokuba's face. He looked heartbroken, guilty almost until he finally spoke.

"Why would you want to let him anywhere near you Joey? I don't get it..."

"He's lonely, and he just needs a friend. Maybe this is healing for me too." There was another bout of silence, even the orderlies at the front desk seemed shock; at least those who knew the story. Mokuba looked to Joey, back to Hiro and then toward the orderlies. "Fine--I'll give my permission." Mokuba's eyes drifted toward Joey who gave a smile. Within a few moments, Hiroto and Mokuba were logged as visitors for Joey. Joey walked the two outside of the facility, his heart beat calm.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Joey spoke, giving both Kaiba's a smile. 

"Yeah." Mokuba seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "See you tomorrow."

Smiling and jumping, Hiroto waved at Joey and like that, the Kaibas were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading <3\. Please tell me what you think :D. Also i have a tumblr if you're interested! It's just cloudnymphs.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, until next time. If you enjoyed this--please let me know. Please comment and leave kudos <3\. I'll try and update as soon as I can!


End file.
